In Your Eyes I see Love
by EmoLunatic
Summary: Aria Radcliffe and Fay Radcliffe end up in their favorite show Black Butler. Love blossoms between Aria and Earl Phantomhive, but what will her mufed up past do to their growing relationship? Fluff and lemony goodness. Don't like don't read. Ciel X OC implied Sebby X OC *Different OCs* OCs and story owned by my friend KairiIchimaru. I don't own Black Butler either.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic, and I got permission from my frind KairiIchimaru to use her future story as a plot for this fluffy story. Simply cause she doesn't write fluff or lemons but wanted to have the chapters just in case some one wanted there to be one. SO she asked me if I would write them for her future story, which she has written a great deal of on paper and has let me read it. So in short, this is just going to throw you into the story but be full of fluffy goodness and maybe a lemon later.

This is her OC:

Aria Bailey Radcliffe, born as Calypso Beckett Alphonse

Age 13

Appearance: Blue eyes white hair. Lots of scars.

Onward! This is about inbetween future chapters 6 and 7 of KairiIchimarus story.

I DO NOT OWN BLACK BUTLER/KUROSHITSUJI! I ALSO DO NOT OWN CALYPSO, she belongs to KairiIchimaru.

* * *

The rain keep pouring down. Lightning bolts lit up the stormy night sky and thunder shook the windows. I was terrified, being scared is one thing but alone and scared is another. I hid underneath the blanket until it became to much for me to handle. I bolted out of my room and into Ciel's. He was sitting on his bed reading a book. I closed the door behind me and walked over to Ciel. He sighed and set his book on the table.

"I thought you promised to sleep in your own room tonight?" he asked. I sat at the foot of his bed.

"I can't. I can't Ciel. It's to much, I can't get through the storm by myself." I whispered. Thunder roared through the manor walls. I clung to Ciel.

"Calypso..." he said.

"But Ciel, I need to stay in here with you." I said on the verge of tears. He nodded in understanding.

"But Calypso, I have a favor to ask before we sleep." Ciel said.

"What is it?" I asked happy that I got to snuggle with him, He leaned closer to me.

"Kiss me" He whispered. I blushed.

"But I..I don't know how..." I said. He smirked and pulled me onto his lap.

"Then let me teach you." He whispered in a husky voice. I nodded. He ran his fingers through my silvery white hair, and leaned in just enough where are lips where touching. I felt Ciel push on my lower back to bring me closer to him. Our lips collided, in a passionate but soft kiss. His lips were sweet, almost like candy. I felt his tongue brush across my bottom lip beggng for entrance. I parted my lips just enough where Ciel could slip his tongue in with out breaking the kiss. I enjoyed every second of the feeling I got from Ciel's tongue exploring my mouth. We broke the kiss with both of us panting and gasping for air. His eyes were full of longing and lust. Ciel laid me down gently on my back and hovered above me. He ran his hand underneath my shirt and slowly slipped it off me. I blushed a deep crimson.

"Ciel..." I moaned. Ciel just smirked and started trailing kisses up from my pants to my bra and up to my neck. He sucked on a tender spot on my neck which made me gasp. I felt him smirk on my neck.

"Can we go at least this far?" he asked pulling on my bra. I just nodded in response. He fumbled with the clasp for a moment until it came undone with a soft click. Not to brag or anything, but my breasts are pretty large for my age, I'm a C. Ciel smirked playfully as he kissed me again. He caressed my breasts as he kissed me, leaning as close as he could without laying on me. He broke the kiss and trailed kisses down to my breasts. I moaned and pulled him up to kiss me again.

"Ciel... I want you... now" I moaned. Ciel looked deep into my eyes.

"You really want me?" he asked.

"Yes Ciel. I want you and only you." I said. He smiled and whispered in my ear.

"Not tonight my love."

I slipped back on my bra and shirt. I glared at Ciel who was grinning evilly.

"You know Ciel, I love you, but you can be such a tease." I smiled.

"Says the girl who wears such revealing undergarments." He replied.

"Touche. But I'll get you back for that." I said and laid down to sleep. Ciel snuggled up beside me and wrapped his arm around me.

"I'll be waiting." he said. Then we fell asleep. I dreamt some really vivid dreams of Ciel... naked.

* * *

The next morning *6:43 in the morning*

I woke up really early to give Ciel payback. I rolled ontop of Ciel as he was sleeping and kissed him until he couldn't breathe and had to wake up.

"That one way to wake someone up." He said. I straddled his waist.

"What are you up to Calypso?" he asked. I smirked.

"Just a little payback." I said grinding my hips into his. I felt him harden in response.

"Calypso... don't tease me like that." He groaned. I put on my best innocent face.

"Who me?" I said grinding my hips harder.

To be continued with a lemon.


	2. Chapter 2

Lemon chapter! THe first part isn't lemon but later on will be. I will warn ya.

I do not own anything but my imagination, KairiIchimaru owns the OC and Plot and Ciel and Black butler is owned by Yana Toboso? I think?

Onward!

* * *

"Why must you tease me so Calypso?" Ciel groaned. I got off him and the bed.

"Because, I find it hilarious." I smirked. Ciel got up after me. He walked up behind me and wrapped me up in his arms. He buried his face on the back of my neck. I felt him kiss the 666 scar there. This caused a shiver to travel down the length of my spine. I let out a silent moan.

"Calypso... you know how much I long to make you mine but.." Ciel began. I sighed.

"You want me to be 100% positive I can handle it." I finished for him.

"I just don't want to bring up any painful memories for you, I've seen how much pain it puts you through."

"I understand. But I do have one request for when we do finally make love Ciel." I said blusing as I reached the end of my sentence. Ciel blinked in surprise, then smiled as he held me tighter.

"Yes?" Ciel inquired. I bit my bottom lip nervously and my blush deepened in color. I found it very hard to look at Ciel.

"I want you to be happy first, so I want to pleasure you first." I said quickly. Ciel chuckled against my neck.

"Will that make you happy?" Ciel asked. I nodded. He kissed a sensetive spot on my neck.

"Alright then, if it's what you want." He smiled. I smiled back.

"Oh and Ciel?" I called as I started back to my own room. Ciel started to pull of his nightshirt and tilted his head where he could see me.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I want to have a dance tonight, just me and you. No one else." I said. Ciel chuckled.

"Alright, Fay and Sebastian are leaving today. The Devil apparently wants to see Fay. They will be gone a few days. As for the other servants, I'm sending them on vacation for 3 days. We will be all alone here for at least 3 days. How does that sound?" Ciel asked.

"Sounds awesome. But, I warn you, my cooking is so delicious you will never want to eat Sebastian's cooking again!" I laughed as I twirled through the hallway. I could hear Ciel chuckling at my freakin awesome skills. I dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans and one of Ciel's night shirts that I 'borrowed'. I slipped on a pair of black converse and walked out into the dining hall, where Fay was with Sebastian. Poor table. I kept right on walking, moving really fast to get away from the sounds coming from THAT room. Never eating in there again. I walked into Ciel's study for no real reason and hid under his desk. Several boring minutes late Ciel walked in the room and plopped down in his chair without noticing me. His face was red and he was grimicing. He saw the scene in the dining hall apparently.

Ciel sighed. "They could have at least went to one of their rooms to do that." He grumbled to himself.

"Hi." I said. Ciel looked under the desk. Then smiled.

"Hi. What are you doing?" He asked. Clearly worried for my mental health.

"I'm hiding from you." I said. Ciel raised and eyebrow.

"Why?" he asked pulling me up to sit in his lap.

"I dunno, I was bored." I said as I snuggled into my favorite spot on his neck.

"Sebastian and Fay are using my dining table for very... intimate things, so Mey Rin will be bringing breakfast in here." He said. I nodded.

"You know, if I was going to make love in a unique place, it would not be on someone else's table." I muttered. Ciel chuckled.

"Then where would it be?" Ciel asked. I though about it.

"Outside, by a river under a willow tree." I stated. Ciel smiled.

"I'll remember that." He said. I blushed. I picked up a random book and pretended to read it, Ciel kept an amused smirk plastered on his face.

Mey Rin walked in with a tray of food and a letter.

"Young master, her Majesty sent you a letter" she said, nearly having a nosebleed at the way I was sitting on Ciel's lap.

"This is completely normal in my time Mey Rin." I muttered setting the book down and getting me one of the lavishly decorated fruit tarts off the cart. She smiled and nodded then left the room.

Ciel opened the letter.

"Her Majesty sends thanks for the Houndsworth case." Ciel stated and set the letter aside.

"We did do an awesome job." I smiled. Ciel grabbed my chin softly and smiled.

"Ciel!" Fay shouted from downstairs. Ciel rolled his eyes as he let go of me and I got of his lap. Fay ran up to Ciel's study and opened the door. Her face was beet red.

"Yes Fay?" Ciel asked in a bored tone.

"Sebby and I are leaving now, bye bye Aria!" She waved as she headed back out the door. Ciel rolled his eyes again. Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in" Ciel said. Bardroy entered the room.

"Us servants are heading out as well master." Bardroy said. Finny, Mey Rin and Tanaka came out from behind him.

"Have a nice vacation guys!" I waved.

"Thank you Lady Aria. Have a nice weekend as well!" Finny smiled. I smiled back.

"I will. Bye!" I waved as they left. I watched both carriages leave the estate. Ciel walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Now it's just us." He whispered huskily. I turned around so I was facing him. I kissed him lightly on the nose.

"What are we gonna do with all this free time?" I pondered.

"Well since Casper left with Finny, we can't play fetch with him. And Pluto left with Fay and Sebastian." Ciel stated planting kisses on my neck.

"Want to go horseback riding?" I suggested. Ciel shook his head, I inwardly thanked him. I didn't really want to either.

"What if I said I was ready?" I said. Ciel pulled me closer.

"I'd know you weren't." He said. I laughed.

"True. I guess we could have that dance then. We could dance the day away." I said. Ciel seemed to like that idea.

"I'll go change then." I said. Ciel held me back.

"What's wrong with what you are wearing now?" He asked.

"Nothing I suppose, but I didn't think you could waltz properly with out a fifty pound dress." I teased. Ciel smiled.

"Then shall we?" He asked. I nodded. We walked down into the ball room and proceded to dance the day away. Around 6 pm Ciel and I were hungry so I prepared a lovely dinner for the two of us. Like I said before, He will never eat Sebby's cooking again. After we had finished eating I cleared the dishes and we waltzed for another hour.

I leaned forward rested my head on Ciel's shoulder as we waltzed.

"I need a bath." I said randomly.

"As do I." Ciel said. We both laughed.

"Alright, then let's go bathe then head to bed. Heh that rhymed." I said. Ciel raised a brow. I rolled my eyes.

"In different bathrooms. I'm not gonna let you see me naked til you know when." I said as I walked upstairs Ciel followed close behind. I stopped in front of my room, which was across the hall from Ciel's and Ciel mimicked my actions. I smirked at Ciel then went into my room and locked the door. I went into the bathroom and took a really hot bath. After I was all clean I got dresses in another one of Ciel's nightshirts and a pair of light blue pajama pants. I unlocked my door and went into Ciel's room without knocking. Ciel was only in a towel, but I nonchalantly walked past him and flopped facefirst onto the bed.

"Calypso!?" Ciel ecxclaimed. I turned and looked at him. He was red faced and holding his towel tightly to make sure it didn't fall.

"Yes love?" I asked.

"I'm not dressed yet." He said. I smirked.

"Would you like me to assist you then?" I asked. Ciel's blush deepened.

"No thank you Calypso, I can do it myself." He said. I surprised him by crawling across the bed and wrapping my arms around his neck while standing on my knees on the bed. I trailed kisses down his neck and across his chest. Making him moan. I smirked at the response I got.

"Ciel, I'm ready. I know you won't hurt me on purpose. I know you love me. That's why I'm giving myself to you willingly. I know you are hurting because you don't want me to get hurt. Please Ciel, I want to make love to you." I whispered.

Moonlight poured in through the window as I waited for Ciel to respond. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Are you sure Calypso?" He asked. I could see he was concerned. I smiled and nodded.

***LEMON TIME***

I kissed Ciel passionately as he held me tight in his arms. I moved my hands along his chest and stomach, causing him to groan and harden.

" I get to pleasure you first, remember?" I said as I broke the kiss.

"I have no clue what that means in the 21st century, but yes I remember." He said. I smirked and laid him down on the bed. I leaned over him and slipped off his towel. His eyes widened.

"Calypso? What are you doing?" He asked, blushing like crazy.

" Pleasuring my lover, 21st century style. Now you just close your eyes and let me pleasure you, ok?" I asked giving him a kiss. Ciel nodded and closed his eyes. I turned my attention to his erection, which was hard and already had precum glistening on the head. I ran my fingers down his length, causing him to moan at my touch. I positioned myself in between his legs and began to suck on his throbbing member. Ciel gasped as a slid my tongue over his head.

"Calypso don't tease." He groaned. I smirked and bobbed my head up and down his member.

"Calypso I'm going to..." Ciel moaned. Ciel held onto the sheets tightly as he cummed in my mouth. I made sure to lick up all of his cum. I licked my lips and moved on top of Ciel.

Ciel was panting from the release but still had the strength to roll me over and end up on top of me. I gasped at his sudden movement. He smirked lustfully.

"My turn." He said. He kissed me softly and his tongue begged for entrance, which I allowed instantly. While his tongue battled with my own he slowly unbuttoned my shirt and slipped in off me. He moved his hands up my sides and onto my stomach, he then drew invisible shapes across my pale skin causing me to moan during the kiss. We broke for air and he unfastened my bra and slid it off. He traced my scars with the pads of his fingers and kissed each of them softly. His kisses found their way to my exposed chest. I took a sharp intake of air as he licked and nipped at the pale pink flesh causing them to harden. I moaned as I felt a puddle of heat grow in between my legs. Ciel trailed his sinfully skilled tongue down to the hem of my pants. He looked up at me for permission, I nodded. He slide the light blue pants along with my panties down my pale but tone legs. Ciel tossed the clothing aside and continued to kiss downward. I felt him slip his tongue inside my womanhood. If felt so heavenly it was sinful. I moaned rather loudly as Ciel slid one of his fingers inside me. Then he added another, searching for any signs of discomfort from me. When he found none he began to digits out and licked my precum off.

"You taste sweeter than candy Calypso." he whispered. I blushed as I realized what he was doing. Ciel positioned himself at my entrance.

"Are you sure this is what you want Calypso?" He asked softly. I nodded. He slid his member into me slowly, making sure I was alright every step of the way. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately as he slid the rest of his member inside.

"Are you alright?" He asked. I nodded. He began to move slowly but picked up speed. I moaned in estacasy as he slammed into me. I moaned his name as he hit the right spot. He positioned himself to hit the spot again as he thrust into me.

"Faster Ciel..." I moaned as my body began to arc. I felt a ball in my stomach tighten. Ciel complied and thrust into me faster, I moaned his name loudly.

"I'm gonna cum Ciel" I moaned. Ciel groaned, as he was about to release as well.

"Ciel!" I moaned as I cummed.

"Calypso" Ciel panted as he cummed inside me. I felt his warm seed fill me, I kissed him softly. Ciel pulled his now limp member out of me and rolled over next to me. I snuggled in his arms and he held onto me tightly.

***LEMON END***

"I love you Ciel." I said. Ciel smiled.

"I love you too Calypso."

I looked into his eyes. The most beautiful eyes stared back at me, given one had the contract seal but beautiful none the less.

"I don't regret it." I said. Ciel kissed me.

"I don't either."

"Do you know what I see when I look in your eyes Calypso?" Ciel asked. I shook my head.

"I see love. And I can't get enough of it." he smiled. I smiled.

"I see the same in your eyes." I whispered. We both drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

_Yay! Day 1 done. 2 more days to go! More lemons and fluffehness coming soon! AND REVIEW PEEPS!_


	3. Chapter 3

Hi. Bye.

This story is based off of Kairi-Ichimaru15's up coming story called Before the Dawn. The OCs are owned by Kairi-Ichimaru15. Also, read Kairi-Ichimaru15's first Black Butler Fanfic called Tough, I shall be writing some fluff and lemon for that later on. Also, I am working on my own story for Black Butler, it is centered around my OC Lilac as she learns to love as a shinigami.

I do not own Black Butler or any of it's characters.

I do own my really disturbing mind and love for ...love!

I'm depressed so this chapter might suck. This chapter will only have lots of fluff. Lemon will be next chapter.

* * *

**3rd person POV**

The sun's gentle rays poured in through the window onto the two sleeping forms snuggled closely together in bed. Calypso snuggled closer to Ciel and growled at the sunlight in her eyes. Ciel opened one of his eyes and watched Calypso sleep. When he had first woke, he could not believe what had taken place last night. He thought it was only a dream, a vivid and very realistic dream. Ciel glanced around the room for evidence of the event, his towel slung across the room, her shirt tossed aside along with her undergarments. Was it only lust that drove her to it? Did she really feel ready? These questions piled up in Ciel's head. Calypso poked his cheek.

"You're thinking too hard." She mumbled. She kissed Ciel sweetly. Ciel sighed as he started to pull the covers off.

"NO! I'm all warm and stuff!" Calypso moaned pulling Ciel down and the covers back up. Ciel chuckled.

"You act like a child sometimes." He said with a small smile. Calypso grinned.

"Not ALL the time, last night for instance." She smirked. Ciel pulled her close.

"Where you really ready?" Ciel asked softly. Calypso looked deep into Ciel's ocean-blue eyes.

"Yes. I wouldn't have done it if I wasn't" She replied. Ciel nodded and held her in his arms for the longest time.

"I like cuddling with you Ciel" Calypso mumbled. Ciel chuckled at this.

"and why is that?" he asked.

"I'm closer to you. I feel safe right here with you." she muttered. Ciel kissed her lips softly.

"You'll always be safe in my arms Calypso." Ciel whispered. Calypso smiled.

"As long as you stay smiling, I'm happy." he added.

"When you smile, I feel happy. So smile for me Ciel?" Calypso asked. Ciel kissed her again. Then smiled sweetly and truthfully to the woman he loved.  
Calypso returned the smile and kissed him back.

"Now, what on Earth shall we do today?" Calypso asked playfully. Ciel smirked.

"Well, I don't feel like getting up just yet..." He trailed off as he kissed her neck softly. "Maybe we could stay for a bit longer?" He asked as he nipped at her earlobe.

"Yeah. That sounds like a good plan" She moaned and bit her lip to muffle any other sounds. Ciel smiled against her neck. He trailed kisses up her neck to her jaw line, moving slowly over to her sweet lips that taunted him so. Ciel kissed her passionately, and she returned it instantly. His hands found there way to her bare torso, moving along her sides slowly. Calypso moaned into the kiss when Ciel's hand reached her breast. Caressing it softly as he kissed her slowly, as if savoring the moment. Calypso felt his tongue brush against her lips, asking for entrance. Parting her lips slightly, Calypso deepened the kiss. While the battle for dominance took place, Ciel's other hand made it's way towards Calypso's snowy white hair, intagling his fingers in the white locks as he pulled her closer to him. Calypso could feel Ciel's member pressed against her stomach, and her body yearned to be one with his again. In one swift move Calypso strattled him. Her left hand intangled in his navy blue hair, her right resting gently on his chest. Ciel immediatly knew what she wanted, but hesitated.

"Ciel, I need you." Calypso moaned. Ciel kissed her again as he thrust himself into her. Calypso let out a gasp and held onto the headboard for support.

"Are you alright?" Ciel asked. Calypso nodded. Slowly Ciel began to move. As he picked up his pace, Calypso's breath became labored and her face flushed in pleasure. Her moans sounded sweet in his ear, her breath a gentle caress on his neck. Calypso was starting to lose herself in the pleasure, unsure of what exactly was happening. Then she felt a tightening in her stomach, and clutched the headboard tightly.

"Ciel...I'm..." She gasped as she felt warmth blossom inside her. Ciel's face was flushed, and his forehead glistened with a light coat of sweat. He left ot a moan as Calypso's walls tightened around his member. They both shook in orgasm, then went limp in each others embrace. For the next few moments the only sounds were labored breathing. Calypso's head rest on Ciel's chest as she beamed up at him.

"I could get used to this." She said. Ciel smiled.

"I think we both could." He managed through his pants for air.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update! I had lot's of crap going on! But I am back! Please review! Also, I am taking lemon one shot requests. So PM me.


End file.
